Se mi Julieta
by A home at the end of the world
Summary: Jamas te viste en esta situación: tú, con Bonnie a a derecha, viendo una película cursi en casa de Finn y Jake. -Awww, Marcy- te había dado justo en el clavo.


**Se mi Julieta**

Jamas te viste en esta situación: tú, con Bonnie a a derecha, viendo una película cursi en casa de Finn y Jake. Ahora te auto-reprochabas por haber tomado asiento en ese sofá ¿Porqué diantres no levitaste? Y lo peor de todo era ese sonrojo que te provocaba la presencia

De la Princesa.

Al parecer a todos (menos a ti y a Finn) les llegaba al corazón esa absurda película, pero, para ti, era una forma de matar el tiempo. Lastima que no era una buena película de acción, como aquella que viste con los héroes y tu antigua banda del inframundo. Rastro de calor, sí, así se llamaba.

Poca era la atención que prestabas al disco que BMO reproducía. Hasta donde entendías, un sujeto se había enamorado de una tía, el problema era que sus padres eran enemigos, y así seguía el rollo.

─¡Silencio! ¿Qué resplandor se abre paso a través de aquella ventana? ¡Es el Oriente y Julieta, el Sol! ¡Surge, esplendente sol, y mata a la envidiosa Luna lánguida y pálida de sentimiento porque tu, su doncella, la has aventajado en hermosura!

Sí, eso era lo más ridículo y cursi que habías escuchado en tus mil años de vida.

Bufaste ganándote una mirada asesina de la Dulce Princesa; que, después de unos segundos, regreso su vista a la película. Aburrida, tú también lo hiciste.

─¡Oh, Romeo, Romeo! ¿Porqué eres tu Romeo? Niega a tu padre y rehusa tu nombre; o, si no quieres, júrame tan solo que me amas, y dejare yo de ser una Caputelo.

Otros cinco minutos de cursilerías.

Volteaste a ver a Bonnie -tu rubor ya había desaparecido- sus ojos amenazaban con dejar fluir un río de lagrimas ¿tan conmovedora era esa película?

Dudaste un poco antes de rodearla con un brazo y hacerla colocar su cabeza en tu hombro. Ahora ella era la sonrosada. Te dedico una de esas sonrisas que tanto te encantaban, también sonreíste y ambas volvieron a la cursi historia de amor.

─¿Qué es Montesco? No es ni mano, ni pie, ni brazo, ni parte alguna que pertenezca a un hombre! ¿Qué hay en un nombre? ¡Lo que llamamos rosa exhalaría el mismo grato aroma con cualquier otra denominación! De igual nombre Romeo, aunque cambiase de nombre, conservaría con ese titulo, las raras perfecciones que atesora. ¡Romeo, rechaza tu nombre; y a cambio de este nombre, que no forma parte de ti, tómame a mi toda entera!

─Te tomo la palabra. Llámame solo ''amor mío'' y seré bautizado. ¡Desde ahora mismo dejare de ser Romeo!

A decir verdad no estaba mal, un tanto cursi y demasiado meloso como para que a un mortal le diera una buena subida de azúcar; pero, no estaba mal.

─Todavía no he escuchado cien palabras de esa lengua y conozco ya el acento. ¿No eres tu Romeo y Montesco?

─Ni uno ni el otro, hermosa doncella, si los dos te desagradan.

Estabas a punto de reclamarle a Tronquitos, cuando fijaste la mirada en el brazo rosa que empezaba a rodearte por detrás hasta capturar tu mano.

─¡Te asesinaran si te encuentran!

─¡Ay! Más peligro hallo en tus ojos que en veinte espadas de ellos! Mírame tan sólo con agrado, y quedo a prueba de tu enemistad.

Te encantaba sentir ese intimo contacto que compartías con la princesa, te hacia sentir con ansias de más, de probar esos labios rosados, de que ese dulce andante fuera única y exclusivamente tuyo.

─¡Romeo, Romeo! ¡Oh, si yo tupiese la voz del cazador de cetrería, para llamar de lejos a los halcones! Si yo pudiera hablar a gritos, penetraría mi voz hasta en la gruta de la ninfa Eco, y llegaría a ensordecerla repitiendo el nombre de mi Romeo.

Lograbas ver como su boca se curvaba hacia arriba. La película, pensaste, también te preguntaste qué pensarían los demás si dejaran a un lado la reproducción y las vieran a ambas en esa posición tan comprometedora.

─¡Que el sueño descanse con tus dulces ojos, y la paz en tu alma! ¡Ojalá fuera yo el sueño, ojalá fuera yo la paz en tu alma! De aquí voy a la celda donde mora mi piadoso confesor, para pedirle ayuda y consejo en este trance.

Podías estar ahí y así todo el tiempo del mundo.

─Tardía amistad y reconciliación. Seguidme, aun hay que hacer más: premiar a unos y castigar a otros. Triste historia es la de Romeo y Julieta

Había terminado. Esa historia que a simple vista era de lo más cursi, y a pesar de que mueren, resulto siendo conmovedora. Dora, ora, ¡hora! ¿Qué hora era? Si salía el Sol estabas, literalmente, muerta. Volviste tu mirada a la ventana, el alba ya saldría.

Te separaste de la Princesa y te dirigiste flotando a la ventana, la abriste y, antes de salir, te despediste con un ''Tengo que irme, nos vemos chicos''.

WwW

Esa desgraciada vampiresa. Te había dado las esperanzas de ser algo más que ami-enemigas, solo para irse sin más.

Unos golpes en tu ventana te robaron los pensamientos.

Ya tenias tu pijama puesto ─que Marceline te lo hubiese regalado, y que estuvieras enfadada con ella, no afectaría que lo usaras para dormir─¿Quien podía querer algo a esas horas?

Caminaste a paso pesado, planeando una manera ofensiva de hechar a ese alguien.

─¿Marceline?─ ¿Qué hacia ella ahí?

─¡Oh, bella doncella, que en sus ojos veo un alma pura, déjeme explicarle el porqué de mi inoportuna! ¡Quería explicarle yo mi amor y pedirle que sea mi Julieta, porfavor─ recito la vampira en un tono nada común en ella.

─Awww, Marcy─ te había dado justo en el clavo.

─Espero que te haya gustado, porque no pienso repetir nada igual─ refuño entrando por la ventana.

─Cállate y bésame─ exigiste rodeando su cuello con tus brazos. Ella envolvió tu cintura.

─A la orden princesa.

**Qué os parecio?**

**Merece algun review?**


End file.
